Jupiter Imperator S6
Consul of the most powerful nation on Earth, Jupiter is the patriarch of the Pantheon Counsil and Venerated hero of the Nova Republica Roma. Biography The Immortal king of the sky and ruler of the Roman pantheon, Jupiter had stepped away from his deified position to allow civilization to progress. After almost a millennium the eternal city was poised to collapse into darkness. Roma was under siege and desperate. Imperial advisors wandered into the abandoned Parthenon, they pled for their old patrons to return. They were heard. Jupiter banded his "brethren" together (Ceres, Pluto, Juno, Vesta, and Neptune) and led a counter-assault on the siege force winning their roles as the lords of Roma. Since that time, he has restructured the limping empire into a thriving new republic. As lord of the sky, he is both highly regarded and widely venerated by mortals. Personality Jupiter sees himself a father to the Roman citizens. He is a guardian of the cosmic balance, wise and aloof. Though capricious at times, he has a strongly developed sense for restraint, when it comes to godly powers (except for the odd smiting of a pesky mortal, of course). Powers and Abilities Abilities Saves Skills Athletics 4, Close Combat (Short Spear) 2, Deception 8, Expertise (History) 9, Expertise (Theology) 8, Expertise (Law) 8, Expertise (Meteorology ) 8, Expertise (Spellcraft) 12, Expertise (Tactics) 7, Insight 5, Intimidation 11, Perception 13, Persuasion 9, Ranged Combat (Short Spear) 2 Advantages Accurate Attack, All-out Attack, Attractive, Beginner's Luck, Benefit 10 (Skyfather), Benefit, Wealth 5 (billionaire), Daze (Intimidation), Diehard, Extraordinary Effort, Fascinate (Deception), Fast Grab, Favored Foe: Titans, Fearless, Great Endurance, Improved Aim, Improved Critical (Lightning) 4, Improved Hold, Improved Grab, Inspire 2, Jack-of-All-Trades, Languages 3 (Nearly Any), Last Stand, Leadership, Power Attack, Ranged Attack 9, Ritualist, Startle, Takedown, Taunt, Withstand Damage Powers 'Olympian Physiology' It is a common misconception that the Olympians are truly immortal. they do age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. Some Olympians has been stated to be thousands of years old which makes their life span incomparable to that of the human beings which they often protect. Immunity 10 (Aging, Starvation & Thirst, Heat, Cold, Disease, Fatigue Effects, Drowning & Suffocation, Poison, Pressure) Malleable Flesh Olympians are renowned for their shape-shifting skills. Their physiology grants them the ability to take on the appearance of other Humanoids and even other creatures. They have used these skills to infiltrate communities or even hide from each other. Morph 4 Jupiter also uses this ability to reinforce his body. Supernatural Strength 9 Supernatural Stamina 16 Supernatural Agility 6 Supernatural Dexterity 2 Supernatural Fighting 5 Supernatural Awareness 3 Healing Factor Jove's Olympian body allows him to to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. 'Regeneration 6 ' Olympian Sorcery Jupiter's voice is imbued with primordial magic. Jove is a master of molding verbal components into manifested power. Commanding Voice- Jupiter imposes his will with his voice; his subjects are magically compelled to obey him. He chooses not to use his power on other members of the Panteon Council. Ranged, Cumulative, Hearing Dependent Affliction (Dazed/compelled/Controled) 17 Alternate Effects Strip Powers- Jupiter decrees that a power be denied to his opponent and that power is muzzled. Broad, Ranged, Concentration Duration, Will Resited, Weaken , Limited to One Power 17 Reveal Fate- Jupiter asks the cosmos a question and through a scrying window it reveals an answer. He has often misinterpreted what was shown him; he contiues to ask none the less. Unreliable Senses- Precognition Expose Magic- Jupter declairs that a magic essences are shown to him. Accute, Analytical, Ranged Detect Magic 8 Command Weather- The Skyfather commands storms from the heavens Environment- 34 Cold, Heat, Impeade Movement, Light Call Thunder- Jupiter calls down lightning from the heavens onto his foes Ranged Indirect Blast damage 8 Flight- Jupiter declares where he wants to go and he flys there. He has been shown he is able to redirect in route. Flight 2 Fulgur This Pilum is the symbol of Jupiter's office and his most favored Weapon Magical Pilum Melee/ Thrown weapon with recall Damage 3 Piercing Thunderstrike- Piercing Electricity Damage 20 Alternate Effects Thundershock- Paralysis Affliction (Hindered/Immobile/Paralyzed) 34 Linked to successful Melee attack Lightning Strike Piercing Ranged Electricity Damage 13 Lightning Burst Ranged Burst Area Electricity Damage 13 Arching Spear Ranged Multiattack Electricity Damage 13 Complications Responsibility (Olympian Pantheon)- As a Skyfather, Zeus' duties are numerous. Relationship (Juno)- Juno is quite powerful and conniving. Reputation (Moods Like Children)- Prometheus himself has noted that Jupiter and many of his fellow Olympians are "Ever as children", and tend towards over-reaction. Even today, Jupiter flies off the handle with little Allies The Pantheon Council Roman Senate Enemies Celts Semites Reference http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?p=1015033#p1015033 http://www.xena.nu/zeus.html http://www.pandius.com/olympan2.html Category:S6 Category:Soul Category:Zeus Olympus